The Ebony Warrior
by The Zelda Nerd
Summary: The Ebony wishes to enter Sovengard, he chooses the Dragonborn to give him this blessing. but who will prevail?


The Ebony warrior smiled beneath his visor. Finally, he had found someone worthy to fight him. Though she was a khajiit, and he normally did not fight women. But the woman had a ferocity that he had not seen in many centuries. She reminded him of himself when he had been young. If she was to defeat him, then he would bestow the title of the Ebony warrior onto her. It didn't matter that she wore nightingale armour and not ebony. The title referred to the colour of their skin and fur, as well as the blackness of their hearts. He could not wait for her to come to him on the mountainside. He basked in the memory of their first meeting. The khajiit had just entered Whiterun, covered in the blood of her foes. Her claws dripping with gore. The most beautiful sight about her had been her eyes, glinting out from beneath her hood. They glinted with the proud look of a beast who had just made a successful kill.

"Hello, it is time for you to truly test your strength," he said to her softly

"What do you mean? Khajiit does not understand" She replied in a heavy elswerian accent.

"I mean it is time for you to fight me"

"Fight? Why would Nyx want to fight you" Nyx asked

"For honor" he replied "I have seen you give many an orc, a good death. I want you to do the same. But, not here. Meet me in the north-eastern area of the rift" and then he had walked away, leaving her to ponder on her decision. Now he waited for her.

Nyx breathed slowly and deliberately. From her perch on the cliff, she could see far and wide all around her, but, her target could not. Just the way she liked it. The stars glittered high above, the moon sleeping. The lighting was crap for anyone who couldn't see in the dark. She was betting that someone like him could see fairly well in the dark. That meant that her shot had to be perfect. Nyx narrowed her eyes. All armour had its weak points. A fact that she had taken advantage of time and time again. This time, however, was different. The armour was heavily enchanted, so even a well-placed arrow wouldn't do much damage. She'd have to get up close and personal if she wanted to do any serious damage. But, even his blades were enchanted. Paralysis on one, health and stamina on the other. Even a Cathay-raht, such as herself, would have problems dodging something like that. She pulled back the string of her bow, an arrow dipped in the poison of her own making, nocked. She fired. The arrow hit its mark, but as she thought, did little damage.

"_ZUN HAAL VIIK" _

Crap. He could use the ancient dragon language. She nimbly dodged the shout, it missing her by mere inches. She retaliated with her own shout, "_KRII LUN AUS"_. She saw him stumble. Whipping out her sword, Death's Embrace, she slashed at the Ebony warrior. He didn't even flinch, as a piece of his armour sustained a heavy blow, and cracked. His right hand flew forward, and she felt it nick her left arm. She staggered back as red and green pieces of energy flew from her and into the warrior.

Good, it wasn't the paralysis one.

Quickly jumping back to her original vantage point, she crouched and drank a potion. It stung like hell, but it did the job. From below, she could hear him calling out for her. She thought about what she could do. He was a good swordsman, but it didn't seem like he was used to fighting her kind. She sheathed her blade. This was not a fight that could be won through swords and arrows. Nyx unsheathed her claws. This fight could only be won through their specialties. His was the traditional Redguard dual blades; hers was the ancient style of the Whispering Fang.

"You want to dance with death?" Nyx said as she jumped down from the ledge again, "then Nyx shall dance alongside you." She could have sworn his eyes seemed to glint with pleasure, and she had the feeling that he was smiling underneath that visor. He lashed out with his left hand, she dodged it and retaliated with a swift kick to his legs. He momentarily lost his balance, Nyx took advantage of it and gave him a very deadly scratch. She smiled as she felt herself gain back what he had taken from her. Now they were more evenly matched.

"A master of the Whispering Fang?" he said as she swiftly dodged a slash to her thigh, "I thought that style died out ages ago."

"Not yet, not until Nyx dies without passing on her skills shall it die out" she quite literally hissed.

The fight lasted for six days and seven nights, on the seventh night, Nyx managed to place the killing blow by jabbing to of her fingers into his chest and ripping out his heart. She stood over him as he faded away, saying "you are now the Ebony Warrior. Make me proud."

Nyx knelt before his corpse and said, "So, this is what it was all about. You must have lived many moons waiting for someone like me to come along. Nyx does not know your Nordic culture, but, Nyx hopes you have gotten your wish. Nyx, herself, is waiting for someone to come along whom she may pass on her skills to. May the great cat bless your soul" The Ebony warrior walked away from the body. It was time for her to go back to her loved ones.


End file.
